Inside Out (1961 Tribune Looney Style)
1961 Tribune Looney's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Teacher's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Mona Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) See Also *Inside Out (1961 Tribune Looney Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1961 Tribune Looney Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1961 Tribune Looney Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1961 Tribune Looney Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1961 Tribune Looney Style) - Porky Pig My Bad *Inside Out (1961 Tribune Looney Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1961 Tribune Looney Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1961 Tribune Looney Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (1961 Tribune Looney Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Anger Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:1961 Tribune Looney Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Mel blanc Category:Legendary fory Category:Porky pig Category:Daffy duck Category:Beetlejuice Category:Looney tunes Category:Lisa simpson Category:Simpsons Category:Others Category:Justin Category:Mediamass